1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining carrier device for eyeglasses and more particularly to an inconspicuous eyeglass retainer which is adapted to be clipped on clothing of an eyeglass wearer for pendulously supporting a pair of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses, when not worn, are frequently carried in a bulk case or pouch for protection and may be placed in a pocket or handbag. When the glasses are frequently put on and taken off, it is desirable to have the glasses more easily and quickly accessible. Herein, the glasses may be hung in front of the user by an elastic cord encircling the neck and attached to the end portions of each temple piece. This is somewhat unsatisfactory for carrying the eyeglasses as they remain opened and rest against the chest of the wearer. Herein, especially with an active person, the eyeglasses may swing about excessively and be damaged as well as interfere with or restrict a person's movements. More frequently, people tend to merely fold up their eyeglasses and slip them into a shirt or coat pocket. The loose eyeglasses thereupon may be scratched by other material carried in the pockets or may fall out and be broken.
Accordingly, an eyeglass retainer which will support the eyeglasses in a safe, accessible and compact manner would be a decided advance in the state of the art.